Cause it's better this way
by Fireforblack
Summary: We ran for everything we had, for everyone we loved. I left him there, in the hope he would get it better. I kept my promise, he his. Now I know it's gonna be okay for him, I'm going to die. I hope.  From a OC's point
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, I decided to try and make a story of Ranger's apprentice. Uhm... okay I hope you like it. _**

**_Disclamer; I do not own any characters, only my OC's. _**

_Prologue._

We ran, for everything we had. We hid, for the people who loved us. We lost, because of you. Because you betrayed us.

After she died, we hoped you were the one who would take care of us. That you were the one who comforted us, when we had a nightmare. That you were the one, we would want to me proud.

You didn't do it.

You made a grab for beer and wine, and beat us, until we bled. You screamed at us, and made us do everything. I was the oldest, so I protected him, taking as much as I could, and even more. You began to miss her, and used me instead of a marrying a new woman. My legs are still sore.

The night, the night we escaped, that night I decised it was enough. It was the last time you would use me. We took as much as we could carry, and ran away. We had no idea where to.

First we went to Gallica, but... that wasn't a good idea. However, we stayed there for a year, living from the wild. His shooting became better and better. It is no suprise that he became... what he is now.

After a year, we landed in Araluen. I don't remember how, but we made it. And it was so much better there. It still is. We live here. Well, he lives here. Myself... Almost not anymore. I have to pay the price, for what I did.

I sent him to the Ward, but stayed behind. It was the best thing I could do for him. Myself? I didn't care about myself. Why should I? I was (still am) ashamed of myself, of what happened. Maybe it was better to go with him, but I didn't and stayed behind in the forest.

Of course, he didn't want to. But while he asleep, I met a ranger. I asked him to bring him to the Ward. He said yes.

I promised him that I would watch him, and asked him to make me proud. After that, I ran away, leaving him behind with the ranger.

He became a ranger's apprentice. He is almost ready to get a own fief. And here is where my story starts.

**I live in the Netherlands, and my english isn't really good. So any grammar faults you see, just tell. And of coarse, review (make me happy!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I really, really wanna thank _dodo.123, Alyss Mainwaring _and _Herz von Silber _for reviewing this story. I love you guys. It makes me feel a lot better (I'm sick, and I fell and now I have a lot pain in my wrist... life is good... I think). **

**Here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it, and review it.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1_

I have it cold. And it's dark. I'm alone. I want to scream, but it's useless, because I know nobody will find me. The ground wet; I think it just rained.

I have to get up; I have to protect him. Now!

Oh... wait. He is now a ranger's apprentice. Almost ready to protect a own fief. This is his last year... I remember it again.

I smile. He probably thinks I'm death. I'm not.

Yet.

But almost.

It's better this way. I've done my job. I kept my promise. I will keep it in heaven. Or in hell.

My little boy. You're so amazing. I'm proud on you. I wil always be there for you, if you need me. I hope you know it. I so hope it. Oh, father, what have you done? Why did you do that? You changed so much in just one day. You left us. You betrayed us. But I have to you. Without that, we wouldn't be here. And I wouldn't be dying. Like I said, it's better this way.

I've tasted blood before. Many times. I've had much pain before. Many times. I'm used to it now. And even I have my eyes closed. I know I'm lying in my own sea of blood. I remember it again.

I hadn't thought it would end like this. But yeah, life isn't fair. You're certain of two things. Once you were born, and once you will die. Some people will die earlier then other. And some people will die more painfull then others. It's life. You can't change that.

Hey, wait. What's that? What's that noise?

...

Oh, probably that wild animal who attacked me, comes back. I don't mind it. For him (or her), I'm just food. Mother nature is hard. So is life.

But... I didn't know... No, that's not a wild animal. I hear voices. Animals can't talk, like us. SO it have to be humans. But who...?

And why are they coming closer? I don't want to be found. Let me die. Please. I don't want to be rescued.

They touch me. I have to much pain, I can't be healed, so don't try it!

They don't hear me. Or they don't listen to me. Or it is because I don't talk. 'Cause I can't talk. I think the last one.

No, I don't want to be carried. What the heck are you doing, whoever you are? If you try to help me, make it quick. Take my dagger, and put it in my heart. Finish what I couldn't finish. But don't put badage on my arms. Yes, I have it against you. You're not helping me!

Somebody tries to wake me.

But he is too late.

You can't wake up the death.

'Cause it's better this way.

* * *

**:o is she death? Nooo! I just killed my OC. **

**But did I really do that?**

**Find out in the next chapter! And of course, review (and if you find any grammar faults, PM me or write them down the reviews, and please be nice). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Actually I wanted to update yesterday (Friday), but I wanted to re-write this chapter. So... I did. And now I'm chatting, and saying nothing actually. Just ignore this this sentence (I'm too lazy to remove it).**

**Thanks to; _Alyss Mainwaring, Herz von Silber _and _GodricsRanger. And I decided to answer here._**

**_Alyss Mainwaring - you make me so happy with reviewing this story. :) I try to updated as fast as possible. And thanks, I saw the mistake too, I already changed it._**

**_Herz von Silber - Thanks for your review, and yeah I can make mistakes, 'cause I wear my 'wrist protector' (that has to be used for skating), while typing. _**

**_GodricsRanger - I'm really happy that you say that. I'm trying to make everything confusing, but not too, so you can still follow it. And I have no idea what the difference between death and dead is. In Dutch, we have one word for it (dood). And I think my story makes no sense. I will chance it. :) _**

**_So... Read review. I hope you like it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I hate to admit it, but the books are not from me (unfortunality), only my OC's. _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter two_

Ugh… My head. It's killing me.

Wait, wasn't I dead? So... I'm not heaven. More like in hell. Great. Awesome. But yeah... I think I deserved to be here, after all the things I have done. Don't think I'm innocent!

My body feels heavy. It's like I'm not from flesh and blood, but from stone. Strange. I thought I would feel really light after I died. But who knows what happens after someone died? You can think something, but you know nothing.

I'm not alone; I hear people... talking, I think. I can't understand it. It's like someone put something on my ears, and all the sound is now dull. But that doesn't matter. More important is who they are. Are they demons? What are they going to do with me?

I don't like to admit it, but... I'm afraid. I'm not afraid of the death. I'm afraid of what comes next.

The last time I was scared, was when we escaped. I was scared that my father would wake up and he would find us. If that happened, we would be beaten to death (he told us that always). But I had to be strong for him, so I could protect him.

My little boy... I'm so sorry. I would have done better if I another change. I promise.

But I don't have any changes anymore...

The people (demons?) are coming closer. Unfortunality, I can't open my eyes to see who they are. What are they going to do? Go away, I don't like you (even thought I don't know who you are). Stay out of my bubble! Even I don't know where you are. You are way too close to me. I want to be alone.

Somebody is touching my arms. He (or she) takes something of my arms, but a few seconds later he puts it back. Bandages? It feels like that. But that would mean I'm injured, and that would mean I'm alive. But... That's impossible. I died!

Okay, it's official. I'm freaking confused. What the heck is going on? Is there anyone who can give me answers? Somebody? Hello!

So... okay.. If I'm alive (I say if), where would I be? It would explain my headage.. and that my body begins to hurt like hell. But is being alive good news, or am I better of in hell?

... Wait, that voice? I know that voice... Isn't that... No way... My little boy! You're here, with me. You didn't die, so I think I'm alive. I'm alive!

I feel someone taking my hand. It probably is him. I hope it so. I missed him, so much. I've been watching him over the years. Last time I saw him, he was almost a full grown man. But for me, he is my little boy forever. Never gonna chance that.

'I don't know if you can hear me.' It is him! Of coarse I can hear you. Only you don't know.

'I was so afraid. I thought I lost you.' Not be afraid. I will stay with you. I thought it was my time, but it wasn't. I got another chance. And I'm gonna take that one.

'... Just wake up.' I will. For you.

My sight is blurry, but I can him sitting next me. I smile.

'Hello, Alex.'

* * *

**Yaay. I finished it. **

**Chapter 4 is in progess. I hope I can upload it tomorrow evening (for me in the evening) or it would be on the Monday evening. **

**And of coarse, review :D. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Woow... It has been a long time ago since I updated. Reason of this? Writers block. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I know it doesn't get any better, so...**

**Thanks Reviewers. I'm really thankfull for the reviews I got.**

**Ally4054: **_Thank you a lot. I'm still trying to find my writing style. But thank you. _

**_Alyss Mainwaring: _**_How is outer space? Thank you, and here you get information who Alex is. _

**Herz von Silber: **_Thank you. Sorry for the waiting. _

**GodricsRanger: **_Thank you :D and oh yeah... Thank you for explaining :)_

_**Sorry for the waiting. I hope you like it, and please review (you get a cookie if you review xD)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

You probably hear some things about our past from my sister. It's a wonder she trusts you, you know? We... have been betrayed by many people. But if she trusts, I will trust you too with our story. But first, I will you something about myself.

My name is Alex. I'm the little brother of Luna (often called, sister). Our mother died when I was little. Our father couldn't handle the grieve, so he began drinking and beating us. It was painful, but I don't have much memories of my mother, so I didn't know any better. Also I know about my sister and what my father did to her. But I'm not supposed to know it, so don't tell her. Because she was older, she felt the need to proect me. She lied against our father, so I wouldn't get beated. I wish she didn't do that...

This happened for three years. Then my sister couldn't take it anymore, and we ran away. We travelled for six years, I believe, doing things I prefer not to talk about. I'm ashamed of that. Finally, don't ask how, we came in Araluren. It was.. different. It was... better. Well, okay, it looked better. We travelled there a little bit, trying to survive. Until we met, what we like to call him, the Stranger. He was riding on a horse, with a strange green cape, so he was almost invisible. Therefor, we call him Stranger.

My sister asked him a favor, and asked if he could put me into the Ward she heard about. The rest of the story... That is not interesting.

You know... When my sister left me with the Stranger, I felt betrayed. It was worse then all the times before. Can you understand that? We did so much together, and then that... But I realize now she was desperate. I just wished she went with me, and not left with no trace.

Speaking of my sister.

'Hey sis. Are you awake?

She groans as she rolls on her side, answering: 'I am now. What do you want?'

'Just checking on you. How are you doing?

'Bored... Not even allowed to sit up. Man... I didn't die of my injuries (stupid animal), but I'm gonna die here of boredom.'

'It's not like you to complain.

'What do I have to do then, if I don't want to lose my sanity?'

'Ehm... sleeping?'

'Yes, I would be doing that, if nobody comes into this damn tent the whole time. I know your commander sneaks in here sometimes.'

'...Sorry.'

She sights. 'Don't be, just tired. Not a morning person.'

'Well... there is something I have to tell ya... You still know the Stranger, right?'

'Of coarse, why?'

'He is here.'

'What? Come help me. I want to go to him. That's the reason that cape was so familiar...'

Just on that moment he comes in. 'Don't need to. Alex already warned me.'

She stares at him. 'You and me need to talk, Halt.'


End file.
